


Букетик фиалок

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Клаус «созрел» подарить Дориану цветы, но случилось это несколько не вовремя
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Kudos: 4





	Букетик фиалок

Лондон утопал в густом весеннем тумане, так что очертания Вестминстерского аббатства были едва различимы. Клаус пристально вглядывался вдаль, удивляясь, что туман действительно был розоватым. Во время одной из миссий Дориан увлеченно рассказывал ему о художнике, который первым заметил эту особенность Лондона и запечатлел ее на своей картине, сперва вызвав шквал насмешек, а после снискав благоговение публики перед своим талантом.

Удивляло, что, оказавшись в Лондоне по службе, Клаус ни разу не столкнулся с Дорианом. Вор умудрялся оказаться на его пути даже в самых отдаленных уголках земного шара, а в столице родной Великобритании так ни разу и не появился в поле зрения.

Клаус поймал себя на желании увидеться с ним. Оно не было сиюминутной прихотью, которую надлежало придавить дисциплиной. Это было зрелое, осознанное желание посмотреть в глаза, услышать голос, прикоснуться. Клаус никогда еще не испытывал ничего подобного и теперь с отстраненным удивлением анализировал эту появившуюся потребность.

До Норт-Даунс было меньше часа ходу на машине. За все время Клаус притормозил только один раз: у пестрой вывески цветочного магазина. Идти с пустыми руками казалось на изумление неправильным. Кроме того, Клаусу хотелось недвусмысленно обозначить причину, побудившую его явиться в замок Глория.

В цветочном магазине он растерянно огляделся, глаза разбежались от разноцветного изобилия. Какой букет в полной мере потрафит взыскательному вкусу Дориана? Агент К — известный сердцеед — говаривал, что на свидание лучше всего приносить алые розы: угодишь любой кокетке. Клаус смутно припоминал, что Дориан тоже не раз заикался про розы, но это было чересчур банально. Клаус совсем не хотел дарить цветы, которые Дориану преподносили уже много раз.

— Могу я вам помочь? — приветливо улыбнулась цветочница.

Клаус помотал головой: нет, он хотел выбрать сам. Хоть кактус, но исключительно от него.

Взгляд Клауса упал на маленькие фиолетовые букетики, стоявшие у самой кассы. Няня называла их душистыми фиалками. Этими цветами в марте и апреле были покрыты холмы вокруг шлосса Эбербах, а в воздухе витал упоительный аромат, от которого в детстве хотелось смеяться и бежать, бежать, бежать, а после упасть в фиолетовый ковер и щуриться на солнце, ожидая от жизни какого-то безграничного, необъятного счастья. Для Клауса весна пахла именно так.

Он попросил поплотнее завернуть фиалки в бумагу и бережно спрятал сверток за пазухой, чтобы донести до машины под начинающимся дождем в целости и сохранности. Клаус не сомневался, что Дориан найдет правильное объяснение тому, почему он принес не роскошные кроваво-красные розы, а этот простой и скромный букетик с ароматом весны. Поймет то, что Клаус подразумевал, но не умел облечь в красивые слова.

Когда Клаус добрался до Норт-Даунс, дождь уже лил как из ведра. Он аккуратно развернул фиалки, глубоко вдохнул их аромат, пробуждающий какие-то смутные светлые надежды. В машине был припасен большой черный зонт, и Клаус раскрыл его над собой, опасаясь, что сильный дождь примнет цветы.

Странно, но дверь ему никто открывать не спешил. Однако и заперто не было. Клаус вошел в замок, удивляясь царящей тишине и запустению. Зонт оставил на подставке у двери и отправился на поиски хозяина дома, ворча про себя, что Эроика имеет талант оказаться там, где ему быть не следует, и отсутствовать тогда, когда нужен.

Заглянув в несколько комнат, Клаус заподозрил, что в замке действительно никого нет. Однако уже за следующей дверью — это была очередная гостиная, если ему не изменяла память, — слышались веселые голоса. Злясь на то, что даже тут Эроика умудрился быть в окружении публики, Клаус толкнул дверь. И остановился на пороге, как вкопанный.

Эроика действительно был здесь. Стоял, изогнувшись в соблазнительной позе, у задрапированного чем-то белым дивана. Клаусу от двери было видно его волосы, струящиеся по нагим плечам и спине, ягодицы, длинные ноги. Клаус с яростью признал, что вор был необыкновенно красив. И так же лжив.

Помимо Эроики в комнате был еще один мужчина — тонкое изящное создание, блеклое на таком ярком фоне. Как раз такие вечные мальчики и были во вкусе Дориана. Клаус не видел, чем они были заняты до его появления, но они стояли слишком близко для того чтобы эти дела были приличными.

Эроика обернулся на шум, замер от удивления, увидев Клауса. Некоторое время они так и стояли, глядя друг на друга. У Эроики в руке оказалась декоративная стрела, и Клаус даже думать не хотел, каким извращениям с ней собирались предаваться.

Он в жизни не чувствовал себя большим дураком, чем сейчас. Букетик фиалок с отвращением бросил на пол. Хрупкие цветы наверняка погибли, но теперь было наплевать. 

Вышел, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь. Будь он проклят, если хоть еще раз поверит этому вору!

— Клаус, подожди! Ты все неправильно понял! Клаус! — кричал Эроика ему вслед. Слышался топот босых ног.

Клаус вышел в сумерки под ливень, раскрыв над собой большой черный зонт и подняв ворот пальто. До машины было недалеко.

— Клаус, да постой же!

Он отмахнулся от догнавшего его Эроики, не сбиваясь с шага.

В следующее мгновение в него вцепились мертвой хваткой. Клаус ударил в ответ, не глядя. Эроика увернулся, оказавшись прямо перед ним.

— Нет, ты меня выслушаешь!

Эроика выбежал из дома, как был — босиком и обмотанный белой тряпкой с дивана, которая промокла и облепила его тело — откровеннее, чем если бы он был по-прежнему обнаженным. Он прижимал к груди примятый букетик, вода лилась с его волос, стекала по лицу, по покрывшимся мурашками рукам.

— Клаус, ты неправильно понял! — горячо воскликнул Эроика.

— Для вас — майор Эбербах, лорд Глория.

Эроика отшатнулся от его тона.

— Но мы ничего!..

— Не стоит оправданий, лорд Глория, — оборвал его Клаус. — Мы с вами друг другу никто. Вы не обязаны мне отчитываться.

— Мы с тобой вырвались из плена КГБ, бежали под пулями, плыли на подлодке, ограбили Ватикан, наконец! Разве все это не стоит всего пары минут объяснений?

Клаус молчал, но и уйти больше не пытался.

— Это художник, он писал меня с натуры! — Приободрившись отсутствием сопротивления, Эроика продолжил чуть спокойнее: — Я заказал свой портрет. Обнаженным, конечно. Хотел преподнести тебе в качестве подарка на день рождения.

— Я бы ни за что не принял такую похабщину!

Эроика горько улыбнулся:

— Знаю, Ваше Принципиальнишейство. Поэтому я и хотел тайком пробраться в шлосс Эбербах и повесить готовый потрет там. Ты бы наверняка даже не заметил прибавления в галерее.

Звучало слишком бредово, чтобы быть ложью. К тому же, подобная эскапада была вполне в духе Дориана.

Клаус протянул руку, накрывая зонтом и насквозь мокрого Эроику. Тот схватил его за запястье, выдохнув с неподдельным облегчением. Клаус нахмурился: пальцы Дориана были просто ледяными.

— Тебе нужно в душ.

— Только если ты пойдешь со мной.

У Клауса вытянулось лицо.

— Я имел в виду, если ты вернешься со мной в замок! — быстро исправился Дориан. — Хотя, конечно, я был бы счастлив, если бы ты сопровождал меня в душ тоже, — усмехнулся Дориан и наконец-то отпустил руку Клауса, и то лишь затем, чтобы взять его под локоть и теснее прижаться, якобы спасаясь под зонтом.

Уже под защитой крыши Дориан нехотя отцепился от Клауса и ушел отогреваться, оставив его в гостиной.

Клаус растопил камин и отправился на поиски кухни. Это же английский замок, здесь должен водиться хороший чай и бренди. То или другое, а лучше вместе, отлично сгодится для согрева.

Судя по всему, скряга-бухгалтер приложил руку и к формированию припасов на кухне: чая было совсем немного, а полупустая бутылка коньяка нашлась в глубине шкафчика, замаскированная крупами. Клаус бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что это кто-то из шайки спрятал ее от этого доморощенного Скруджа.

Клаус обернулся на шорох и увидел Дориана, привалившегося к дверному косяку. На нем был только халат, влажные волосы рассыпались по плечам, тускло блестя в свете электрической лампы.

— Я испугался, что ты ушел, — тихо признался Дориан и подошел ближе, сел за стол. — Что это? Чай?

— Да. С коньяком. — Клаус сунул ему в руки горячую чашку ручкой вперед. — Пей, поможет согреться.

Дориан сделал глоток, капризно сморщил нос:

— Слишком много алкоголя, меня быстро сморит.

— Ты у себя дома, как-нибудь дойдешь до кровати, — возразил Клаус. Себе он сделал обычный чай, зная, что за рулем. 

— А ты не посидишь со мной, пока я не усну? — кокетливо улыбнулся Дориан из-за чашки.

— Я военный, а не нянька, — отрезал Клаус, но воображение все же нарисовало ему Дориана в постели. — К тому же, мне надо возвращаться в Бонн, самолет вылетает из Хитроу в пять утра.

— Значит, ты оставишь меня в одиночестве, — печально вздохнул Дориан, потягивая чай.

— Кстати, куда делась твоя шайка? — с подозрением поинтересовался Клаус.

Дориан неопределенно пожал плечами:

— Я их отпустил на сегодня. Мои люди, конечно, умеют хранить секреты, но кто-нибудь мог и проболтаться о моей задумке друзьям среди твоих алфавитов. А я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

«Сюрприз удался», — мысленно съязвил Клаус. Судьбой испарившегося художника он не интересовался.

— Придется подумать над новым подарком, — заключил Дориан, блестя глазами.

Клаус, содрогнувшись от такой перспективы, поспешил забрать у него опустевшую чашку и выпроводить к камину. Огонь ярко пылал, освещая комнату зыбким неровным светом. Дориан свернулся на диване, подобрав под себя ноги. Его действительно сморило, он клевал носом, то и дело теряя нить разговора, пока, наконец, не положил голову Клаусу на плечо. Сперва Клаус напрягся от непривычной близости и в ожидании дальнейших поползновений. Но Дориан лишь умиротворенно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Я тебя люблю, — сонно пробормотал Дориан.

Клаус крепче прижал его к себе, не давая сползти с дивана. Дориан безмятежно засопел во сне.

В час пополуночи Клаус сел в автомобиль. Тучи разошлись, пустынный двор перед замком щедро освещала полная луна. 

Дориан продолжал спать, укрытый теплым пледом. Наутро он проснется, не понимая, был ли визит Клауса явью или очередным сновидением. Но даже самый красочный сон не смог бы оставить после себя букетик фиалок в кружке вместо вазы.


End file.
